La paz de tus ojos
by Lynette P. Broderick
Summary: Pues esta historia esta muy viejita, pero me gusto mucho, espero que les guste y muy FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


**La paz de tus ojos**

Hola!! Bueno este fic lo escribí cuando iba en cuarto de prepa, así que por decirlo así ya esta muy viejito, sin embargo como esta terminado me anime a subirlo, además de que Vero cara de perro me dijo que me iba a matar si no lo hacía y la verdad soy muy joven para morir, solo tengo 17 añitos!! Solo espero que les guste y si no pues…bueno espero que les guste, mil besos y recuerden "nadie te amara si no te arriesgas a que te aborrezcan"

Lynette P. Broderick

Más de un año hace que te fuiste, aún no he dejado de pensar en eso ojos que fueron mi perdición por años. No se como sacarte de mi cabeza es solo que me pregunto, ¿tu ya me olvidaste? ¿Me habrás borrado de tu mente? Cada día me despierto con esa pregunta ¿Que fui yo para ti? ¿Por que me abandonaste?

"**No he podido esta vez, vuelvo a no ser, vuelvo a caer, que importa nada si yo no se reír, no se sentir"**

Aún tengo vivo el recuerdo de nuestra última cita, no podía creer todo lo que me decías!! ¡Ese no eras tú! No era el Ron que yo conocía, no era el hombre del que yo me enamore. Como pudiste haber sido tan cruel!! Tus palabras retumban en mi cabeza todo el tiempo…

_Flashback_

La noche había caído ya en Londres, una hermosa chica rubia caminaba por el Hampshire Boulevard, como cada viernes iría tomar un café con el hombre que más amaba en la tierra…

-Mi amor-la chica se acerco a un joven pelirrojo que esperaba en una mesa algo alejada de la multitud

-Hola Pansy-el chico ni siquiera se inmuto al oírla, Pansy se sentó enfrente de el

-¿quieres que te pida algo?-

-no estoy bien, ¿como estuvo tu día?-

-igual, ya sabes como son en el ministerio, aún no hemos atrapado a Nott, parece ser que tu "amiguito" escapo de nuevo-

-¿amiguito? Ron tu bien sabes que me aleje de ellos antes de que toda esta masacre comenzara-

-lo se, pero no se me olvida que ellos eran tus amigos y…-

-Ron, basta, no quiero que comencemos de nuevo con ese tema-"Hacia tanto tiempo que lo notaba raro no quería decirlo temía que ocurriera lo peor…pero esa vez no pude soportarlo más"-

-claro quieres defenderlos pero ya caerán ya lo veras-

-Ron escucha yo no estoy defendiendo a nadie ¡¡por que no me crees!!-

-por que eres igual a ellos!!-

-¡¿Qué!? ¿Como se te ocurre?-

-¿tu crees que yo me hubiera acercado a ti solo por que si? Te equivocas Parkinson, tu crees que no me da asco besarte, tocarte, abrazarte.-

"No podía o más bien no quería creer todo lo que me decía, como podía decirme todo aquello, yo lo AMABA, mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse quería gritar, llorar, morirme, el único hombre al que he amado en mi vida me decía lo peor"

-eso no es cierto-comencé a llorar

-por favor Parkinson despierta ¿tu crees que yo me enamoraría de ti?-simplemente te paraste y te fuiste, dejándome sola…otra vez

_Fin Flashback_

"**Quiero oírte llorar y que me partea el corazón, quiero darte un beso sin pensar, quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós, yo quiero que me enseñes a jugar…"**

Desde ese día hasta hoy no soy feliz (n.a: amor eterno e inolvidable…) cada segundo es más insoportable este dolor aunque trato de olvidarte no puedo, a veces pienso que algo más fue lo que hubo detrás de ese adiós. Me cuesta trabajo creer todas tus palabras, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido yo no he podido olvidarte, todo lo que hago es en vano tu maldito recuerdo siempre esta presente.

Hoy por fin me he propuesto ser feliz pero creo que será imposible, esta mañana ha llegado una carta, una hermosa lechuza gris la trajo y viene firmada por ti. No me atrevo a abrirla no quiero saber lo que escribiste, además Blaise aún no ha despertado, por fin un hombre a podido entrar en mi vida y quien mejor que él, ha sido el único en ayudarme, apoyarme, amarme…Aún puedo escuchar sus palabras de amor, debo aceptar que Blaise siempre ha sido tan lindo conmigo, y luego todo eso que me dijo…su mirada sincera, su dulce sonrisa….terminaron por enamorarme. Tal vez el nunca sepa que aún te amo, por que ahora en quien debo pensar, es en el.

"**Se que me he vuelto perder que he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pase. No se ni como explicar que solo puedo llorar, que necesito la paz, que se esconde en tus ojos que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón. Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores que un día te conté yo"**

Tal vez lo mejor sea que la tire, temo que si vuelvo a ver tu letra, percibir tu aroma, me vuelva a perder en tu recuerdo. He decidió que lo mejor es guardarla, si la tiro, Blaise podría notarlo y preguntaría, es por eso que es mejor lo que he decidido…nadie saldrá lastimado.

Hoy vino Ginny a verme, su bebe ya esta muy grande, se llama Philiphe y es la viva imagen de Draco, quien lo imaginaria Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy, pero de verdad nunca había visto a Draco tan enamorado…Gin vino para invitarme a cenar a su casa pero creo que lo mejor es no ir, toda su familia estará ahí. No es que tenga miedo de que me vean, es solo que no podré mantener la sonrisa en frente de Molly, en el fondo creo que ella sabe que fue lo que en realidad paso con Ron. Le platique de mi relación con Blaise y de verdad se puso muy contenta por mi, ella es la única verdadera amiga que tengo, Hermione no es muy expresiva conmigo e incluso creo que le caigo mal, no se siempre he pensado que me tiene envidia, me trata tan despectivamente (y creanme, si que se como lo hace) no se, tal vez fue por que Ron fue su primer novio, pero vamos ella esta muy bien con Harry, la trata como reina, e incluso creo que hasta se animara a proponerle matrimonio. Me alegro mucho por el, se le nota en la cara lo enamorado que esta.

Blaise a tratado de tocar el tema del matrimonio pero cada vez que lo intenta, lo evado, creo que aún no estoy lista, a pesar del tiempo que llevo con el, creo...creo que no lo amo tanto, como te ame a ti. A veces te maldigo Ronald Weasley, por que por tu maldita culpa yo no he podido ser feliz, por que tu maldito recuerdo siempre esta presente, por este amor que no me puedo sacar del corazón.

Hace unos días se cumplieron 2 años de tu partida y creeme, nunca había estado tan feliz y contenta como lo estoy el día de hoy… ¡Blaise me propuso matrimonio! Todo fue tan…ahh…perfecto, como un sueño, creí que lloraría, jamás nadie me había dicho nada parecido. Obviamente acepte, nunca en toda mi vida había visto a una persona tan contenta como vi a Blaise en el momento que dije que si, ¡¡incluso creí que lloraría! Hemos decidido casarnos en la primavera pero creo que tres meses no me serán suficientes para preparar todo.

Es increíble como vuelan las noticias…Blaise se ha encargado de informarle a todo el mundo de nuestro compromiso, hoy en la mañana recibí una llamada de Ginny para felicitarme…¡¡Ni siquiera se lo había dicho!! pero no importa estoy tan feliz y enamorada que ahora si puedo gritar a los 4 vientos que amo a Blaise, más que a ti…

"**hoy he dejado de hablar, quiero callar, disimular, solo me queda esperar, verte pasar, reinventar…"**

Hoy es el gran día, por fin después de 3 meses de angustiosa espera, hoy me caso con Blaise!! Me siento tan realizada, soñada…Ginny es madrina junto con Draco y obviamente Philiphe es mi pajecito. Estoy tan contenta, toda la gente que quiero esta aquí, incluso tu madre, Molly, también la invite, esta aquí con Arthur, la he visto derramar lagrimas durante la ceremonia, pero quiero pensar, son de felicidad. Yo, ya no podía esperar para decir "acepto", quería estar con Blaise para toda la vida y ahora así será, estaremos juntos "hasta que la muerte nos separe".

La fiesta fue muy sencilla, Blaise dejó que todo fuera como yo quería, solo los más íntimos amigos en una pequeña recepción a las afueras de la ciudad. Todos me decían lo hermosa y radiante que me veía, y que podían esperar era la mujer más feliz del mundo, todos me hablaban del maravilloso futuro que nos esperaba juntos, a él y a mí…

Hoy cumplimos 5 meses de casados y le tengo una maravillosa noticia a Blaise…¡¡Estoy embarazada!! Lo supe esta mañana justo después de que se fue a trabajar, he recibido los resultados de San Mungo ¡¡Vamos a tener un bebe!! ¿Se imaginan? No puedo esperar más para decírselo, creo que lo visitare a la hora de la comida y le daré la sorpresa. Se pondrá igual o más contento que yo. Ginny ha venido a verme esta mañana y se ve muy bien, su embarazo va de maravilla, en un par de meses Philiphe tendrá una hermanita, yo no pude contenerme las ganas y le he contado de nuestro bebe, le hice prometer que no diría nada, pero estoy casi segura de que en cuanto salió de aquí corrió a contárselo a medio mundo, o de plano lo fue a publicar al profeta…

Blaise se acaba de enterar de nuestro embarazo y no sabía si llorar o reír, pero creanme todos los comensales del restaurante se enteraron cuando Blaise tomo el micrófono del grupo y dijo "Discúlpenme, caballeros, señoritas, tengo un aviso que hacerles, esta maravillosa mujer me ha hecho el hombre más feliz. ¡¡Tendremos un bebe!!" Todos aplaudieron y yo no pude más que llorar, pero lloraba de felicidad, yo era esa maravillosa mujer, yo lo había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo…(n.a: Dios mío, la cursilería a la orden del día)

Este bebe ha traído alegría para todos, no solo a mi, todas nuestra amistades hablan de lo hermoso que será y a mi solo me gusta imaginármelo, ¿se parecerá a Blaise o se parecerá a mi?

Ginny tuvo una hermosa niña hace un par de días, es pelirroja igual que ella, pero tiene su lado Malfoy, esos hermosos ojos grises y esa blanquecina piel que distingue a Draco. Yo ya no puedo esperar para tener a mi bebe en mis brazos solo quiero abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amamos.

Molly ha venido un par de veces a verme, siempre dice que le hubiera encantado que mi bebe fuera su nieto, me incomoda que me diga eso, se que no lo hace con esa intención pero yo así lo siento, sin embargo, agradezco tanto sus visitas, me ha enseñado tanto acerca del mundo de los bebes, hasta a tejer a mano, no soy muy bueno, pero hago mí mayor esfuerzo…

Hoy por fin me dirán si mi bebe es niña o niño, el medí mago me había dado cita para el ultrasonido de los ocho meses, así ya no fallaría y sabríamos con certeza el sexo del bebe, Blaise y yo llegamos realmente temprano, pero el medí mago ya no me dejo salir, dijo que el bebe estaba listo para "salir"…

Todo el mundo ha venido a conocer a Gretchen, la casa parece hotel, todos entran y salen, día y noche, Ginny trajo a Davaane y a Philiphe, y ambos son tan hermosos, claro no tanto como mi niñita, es igualita a Blaise, solo tiene mi color de cabello, ¡¡así es la bebe más hermosa del mundo!! Dentro de todo este ajetreo, llegó una carta a nuestra casa eras de… ti. Después de tanto tiempo, que hacía una carta tuya, en mi casa? Fue entonces cuando recordé tu carta, aquella que guarde un par de años atrás… ¿Qué habrías escrito?, ¿Qué escribías ahora?

"**Quiero sentir algo y no se por donde empezar, yo quiero que mi mundo deje de girar, quiero que mis manos tengan fuerzas para dar, yo quiero asustarme si no estas…"**

Me da miedo siquiera abrir tu carta , mi vida es tan feliz hoy, tengo todo lo que he deseado en el mundo; un esposo maravilloso, una hija hermosa y una vida perfecta, pero…y si era algo importante? No pudiendo soportar más la curiosidad, busque tu carta y la abrí…

_Pansy:_

_Hola chiquita, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Qué pregunta verdad? Seguramente has de pensar, "como se atreve siquiera a escribirme después de lo que me hizo" y es por esa razón que te escribo, necesito decirte la verdad… te amo._

_Es por esa simple razón que me atrevo a escribirte esta carta, creo que no fui justo… me arrepiento enormemente de todo lo que te dije aquella vez en ese café, pero sabes, todo lo que hice esa noche fue por ti fue por nosotros, nuestro futuro, yo se que soy un cobarde por haberte dejado así pero creeme, fue lo mejor. Tu estabas en peligro, los mortifagos, tus antiguos amigos te buscaban a ti y a Draco, es por eso que partí con un grupo de aurores rumbo a Francia, hay se encontrarían ellos, o al menos eso creíamos, llevamos meses cazándolos y sabes algo? Te extraño, y mucho, jamás pensé que podría amar a alguien como te amo a ti, por que en este tiempo que he estado lejos de casa, me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mi, es por eso que me he atrevido a enviarte esta carta, para pedirte una oportunidad… que me esperes… por favor…_

_Con todo mi amor _

_Ron_

Era increíble Ron había pedido una oportunidad, pero como se le ocurría, claro que no, me hizo tanto daño, tal vez si la carta la hubiera abierto cuando llego, hace un par de años o más tal vez lo hubiera considerado, pero hoy teniendo una vida tan perfecta, ¿Qué quería? No tarde mucho en abrir la carta recién llegada, tenía curiosidad, ¿si de verdad lo hubiera hecho por mi?, ¿si regresabas?, ¿Ginny sabía de esto?... tantas preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza y las respuestas estaban en esa carta. Temerosa, pero ansiosa la abrí y leí

_Pansy:_

_Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo sigues?, ¿Qué haces?, ¿Cómo estas?, perdón son muchas preguntas ¿verdad? Pero no te preocupes, pronto voy a poder hacértelas personalmente, después de casi 3 años, hemos atrapado a los mortifagos sabes lo que eso significa? Por fin podré volver a casa, contigo, nunca recibí tu contestación, ¿me esperaste? Quiero creer que así es tengo unas ganas inmensas de verte, besarte… te amo Pansy, por favor avisa a mis padres no he podido enviarles algo a ellos, tengo el tiempo corto, el avión sale dentro de un par de horas. Espero que Blaise te haya cuidado me lo prometió, espero verte en el aeropuerto, muero de impaciencia, y no lo olvides…te amo_

_Ron_

_P.d.: perdón, el avión llega a las 4:00 PM_

¡¿Qué?!, ¿Cómo que volvía?, ¿Cómo que me amaba?, y… ¿Qué quería decir con que Blaise me iba a cuidar?, mis manos temblaban era increíble, todo lo que había leído, había respondido a la mitad de mis preguntas. Blaise entro en el estudio

-vamos linda, Cassidy ya llego, quiero conocer a Gretchen y…-

-¡Blaise por favor dime que tu no sabías donde estaba Ron?- Blaise se quedo callado, ¡no podía ser!, me había mentido, me desplome en una silla que había justo detrás de mi

-Pansy, yo te juro que lo daba por muerto, jamás se comunico conmigo en meses, fue por eso que comencé a cortejarte, te juro que yo jamás te engañaría, ni mucho menos te mentiría-me arme de valor, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados, amaba a Blaise, más de lo que alguna vez ame a Ron, tenía que decirle la verdad

-Blaise hace un par de años yo recibí una carta de Ron, pero yo ya estaba contigo y no quise abrirla. Temía que si la leía volviera a perderme en su recuerdo, tú ya estabas muy dentro de mi corazón y no quería lastimarte-

-¿y por que no me lo dijiste nunca?-

-no quería, ni siquiera la había abierto y esta mañana, cuando tus padres se fueron, el cartero me entrego la correspondencia y…-le extendí la carta recién llegada, la leyó tan rápidamente que juraría que ya la había leído

-yo no se que decir…-jamás había visto a Blaise tan… triste, preocupado

-creo que… deberíamos hablar, debo saber la verdad…-

"**Se que me he vuelto perder que he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pase. No se ni como explicar que solo puedo llorar, que necesito la paz, que se esconde en tus ojos que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón. Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores que un día te conté yo"**

Eran cerca de las 12:00 AM cuando Blaise termino de contarme todo lo relacionado con la cacería de mortifagos y Ron. Me contó que Nott y Bulstrode tenían una gran cantidad de seguidores que tratarían de revivir al Sr. Tenebroso pero a su paso, iban dejando destrucción y muerte. Nott se había enterado de que Draco y yo habíamos dado el paradero de algunos mortifagos y buscaban venganza. Por esa razón se había creado un grupo con los mejores aurores del ministerio y Ron estaba entre ellos, días antes de su partida había hablado con Blaise, le había pedido que me cuidara y que si algo salió mal, se quedara conmigo. Me dijo que el nunca se comunico con nadie, que solo Draco y él sabían que se iría y que había prometido comunicarse con ellos, como nunca lo hizo lo habían dado por muerto, incluso el mismo Ministerio de magia. Aún no salía de mi sorpresa cuando Blaise volvió a hablar

-creí que deberíamos llamar a Molly, ¿no crees?-tenía razón, Ron me lo había pedido, sería el ultimo favor que haría por el

-si tienes razón, pero debemos de explicarle todo, todo…-

Las horas se me pasaron como agua, Ginny había venido con los niños a vernos, pero con la noticia del regreso de Ron, quedo más que impactada, no quería siquiera creerme, solo hasta que le enseñe la carta creyó en mí. Todos están muy sorprendidos, pero nadie más que yo, aún no puedo creer que este…vivo, por así decirlo, Molly incluso lloro cuando se lo dije. Son cerca de las 3:30 PM y todos están aquí en casa, Gretchen está dormida pero no tarda e despertar

-Pansy es hora-Blaise insistió en que debemos hablar con Ron cara a cara y contarle todo lo ocurrido en este tiempo de ausencia en nuestras vidas. He ido por Gretchen y la he acomodado en su sillita. Arthur y Molly ya están en el aeropuerto y Ginny se ira con nosotros. Philiphe y Davaane se han dormido en el camino, a su contrario Gretchen despertó, es tan frágil… todos bajamos de la camioneta y nos dirigimos a la sala de arribos, su vuelo venía a tiempo, así que en unos 15 minutos llegaría de nuevo a mi vida…

-Pansy, pensé que no vendrías-

-no, como cree Sra. Weasley, claro que vendría-era una gran mentirosa, nunca en mi vida me había sentido peor

-mami, ¿a quien esperamos?-Philiphe preguntó eso a su madre cerca de un centenar de veces, ella solo le respondía

-a tu tío, corazón, a tu tío-

Blaise noto mi impaciencia y me abrazo, sonreí me sentía tan bien en sus brazos, tan protegida, Gretchen sonreía en su carriola, cuando Molly grito

-Ron!!-era el no cabía la menor duda, seguía igual, alto, semifornido y con esa dulce sonrisa, solo que su rostro se veía cansado

-¡¡mamá!!, ¡¡Ginny!!, ¡¡papá!!-no quise interrumpir esa escena era demasiado conmovedora, los Weasley abrazaban a su hijo y lloraban, Blaise aún me abraza cuando Ron noto nuestra presencia

-¿Pansy?-sentí un ligero escalofrió cuando pronuncio mi nombre, yo solo dije

-¿Qué tal Ron?-me parecía extraño volver a verlo, Blaise me soltó y estrecho la mano de Ron

-bienvenido de vuelta, Ronald-no hablaba, ¿Qué le pasaba? Gretchen comenzó a llorar y me tuve que ver en la necesidad de cargarla

-ya mi chiquita, no llore, mami te va a cuidar-

-¿mami?-mire a Ron entre sorprendida y asustada, su voz tenía un alto índice de amargura, me arme de valor y dije

-si Ron, Gretchen es mi hija…mía y de Blaise-fue como darle una puñalada por la espalda, todos los Weasley veían la escena que hacíamos sin decir, ni mover nada

-¿te casaste con Blaise?-

-si Ron, me case con Blaise hace poco más de un año-Ron enrojeció de furia, jamás lo había visto tan enojado, giro sobre su talones y tomo a Blaise por el cuello de la camisa

-eres un maldito, juraste que la cuidarías y mira como me pagas, quitándomela-

-¡No! Ron el no hizo nada, yo me enamore de él-

-pero Pansy yo…-

-lo se Ron recibí tus cartas, ambas, pero sabes nunca las abrí hasta hoy, tu crees que no fue difícil par mi ver como te ibas de mis manos?, Blaise fue el único que estuvo siempre conmigo y siempre lo estará-

-eso significa que…-

-si, Ron, ya no te amo, hace mucho que deje de hacerlo, fue difícil, no sabes cuanto, pero creeme encontré al hombre perfecto, y tu… tu serás siempre un lindo recuerdo en mi memoria-me acerque con Gretchen en brazos y bese la mejilla de Ron

-adiós Ron, espero que seas muy feliz-ya me iba cuando Ron tomo mi hombro

-no Pansy, mi felicidad eras tú y por idiota la perdí, perdóname tu a mi-tome la mano de Ron y le dije

-no, Ron, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario te agradezco , todo lo maravilloso que me ha pasado fue gracias a ti, adiós y muchas gracias-

Jamás volví a ver a Ron, Ginny dice que se fue a América a una academia de aurores o alga así, jamás sabré que paso en realidad con el, pero donde quiera que este, espero y sea feliz, tanto como yo…

"**Se que me he vuelto perder que he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pase. No se ni como explicar que solo puedo llorar, que necesito la paz, que se esconde en tus ojos que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón. Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores que un día te conté yo, que un día te conté yo, que un día te conté yo…"**

**Fin de la historia**

Bueno, pues ¿Qué opinan?, para empezar déjenme decirles que esta historia la termine de escribir el 11 de Enero del 2006, ósea hace 2 años, me anime a subirla por que se lo prometí a mi BFF Vero y por que en lo personal es una de mis historias favoritas, por que no se quedan juntos y por que como digo siempre Pansy, también tiene que ser feliz, no?, espero que les hay gustado ya se que es una pareja poco convencional pero en verdad que me encanta, les mando muchos besitos y un súper abasho de oso, muy felices fiestas y un año nuevo lleno de éxito!!

Lynette P. Broderick

XOXO


End file.
